Matilda Lee Taylor and her Troublesome Ways
by The Flock's Bud
Summary: Matilda Lee Taylor McNanan suddenly pops in for a surprise stay in Forks and stirrs up some trouble. It is based right between the 1st and 2nd books... Matilda surely has done this before... not intentionally.... of course not...


**This is my first Twilight fic so don't be **_**too**_** harsh but constructive criticism will be good. **

**Bella's POV: **

"Today we have a new student!" my English teacher mused. I rested my head in my hand. English was already boring enough even without another creepy-crazy reader. Or at least that's what I think it is. I mean- who would know about this town besides the people who live in it, so why would someone move here? Well- I like it now, but it still is quite dreary.

"She's all the way from Alaska!" _Never mind…_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice straighten a bit. "And… she's a little younger than most of you-"he awaited our reaction. "Okay- _a lot_ younger than you, but she is quite a rabid reader!" _Okay- crazy-creepy reader, though?_ "I have met with her already," _her?_ "And she is very nice- rather strange," the last few words he mumbled to himself but still some people heard. I saw Alice smirk. The dainty sides of her lips curved up warmly. A knock sounded at the door. "_Oh-_ that must me her!" he waddled over to the door and yanked it open.

"Thank you!" a musical voice whispered and in walked a cloaked figure. Simultaneously, a collection of gasps, mouth-dropping and utter-ogling over came our class when she un-hooded herself. Not only was she a strange kind of beautiful, the kind you only see in cartoons, but she was _twelve years old!! _Her gorgeous golden and silver eyes widened showing a bit of feeling. She glanced back at her bag- pardon me, _suitcase_- that was at the door and stretched one long arm to retrieve it. With one swift yank it was instantly by her side and her feet steadily on the ground.

Behind me I heard a bouncing sound and turned around half-way pretending to stare out the window. From my profile I saw it was Alice. She was nearly out of her chair in excitement. The new girl scanned the room over with her reproachful eyes. When they landed on me, they stayed there for a while. Her mouth curved slightly and then her eyes widen once more and her eyebrows shot up onto her forehead. Immediately she swerved her eyes to the back of the room. A smile broke her face and for some reason I knew she was looking at Alice.

"…this is Matilda Lee Taylor McNanan! Matilda?" Mr. Banner (**A/N: Totally forgot his name! Sorry!) **asked her. The three of us were probably the only ones not listening. "Matilda?" he asked again and she finally looked at him.

"Yes?" she replied, still smiling. Her porcelain skin shimmered happily under the harsh lights in the room. Billows of brown hair swung over when she turned.

"Why don't you go sit by…" he scanned the room and after seeing the over-enthusiastic Alice "Alice, another new addition!" she skipped with ease down the isle and about the area of where my desk was, she said directing it at Alice "How you've been, darling?"

The rest of the day passed in a flash by as I played the guessing game about how the rest of Cullens would react to Matilda. I wondered if they would be as enthusiastic. SO when lunch came, I hurried behind Jessica in the line and didn't bother listening to her mindless chatter, but watching the door, awaiting the twelve year old. On cue, Matilda and Alice came giggling through the door. Alice glanced in my direction and waved. I waved back timidly. And directed Matilda toward me. She began talking to her, she seemed to be filling her in on all the things I knew- about the Cullens, I mean. So that's why I began to realize she must be a vampire too and she read my mind and that's why she knew that the Cullens were there and that Alice was in my class. _She dug deep_, I thought to myself.

"So Matilda…this is Bella!"

"Oh I know!" she replied just as light-heartedly and laughed. I smiled shyly. _Why was I being shy around a twelve year old? She's younger than me!_

"You would think Bella!" and then I remembered that was twelve years old forever and I felt instantly stupid and guilty that 1) she heard what I said and 2) I hadn't remembered. Still she smiled warmly at me. "So how did you come to know of us?" she asked me obviously referring to the Cullens, or her kind.

Alice answered for me though "Because she's Edward's _girlfriend!"_ she put particular emphasis on the last word and I glared pointedly at since no one was supposed to know.

"Speaking of Edward…" she suddenly making a faint, funny clicking on the side of her mouth and Alice laughed nostalgically like it was something she had heard so many times before. The Cullen table all turned around together. Four pairs of eyes lit up in surprise and then they leaped up in happiness. She laughed incredibly loudly and began running towards them. I noticed that she ran like a cat, with more litheness, not like the stealth that James has- _had._ Yet it was simply just as graceful.

She reached Emmett first and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and he pulled her up to his level and snuggled her. She held for a few moments and then she leaped on Rosalie. Rosalie held her in the crook of her shoulder and neck pressing her head against Matilda's. Then to Jasper, how picked her up bridal style and whispered something obviously funny. This was most exuberant that I've ever seen him. But when he put her down, Edward was behind, and probably the most endearing of them all, he grabbed her waist and pulled her up to his chest. She screaming surprise and his only response was a laugh and a kiss on the cheek. Alice ran her gazelle run over and wrapped arms around Matilda's small neck when she was on the ground again. It was very cute because Matilda was getting almost as tall as Alice and they kept laughing and smiling away. It seemed like a beautiful movie instead of real life. _Damn you pretty people! Damn all the pretty people!!!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
